shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Madness
Introduction is the force of hate, rage, and chaos that is spread by Pirates, Marines, and almost everyone inbetween. Effects It is explained by Death D. Asurha that everyone has some madness within them (some people surpass the normal level). Madness is not only spread, but influences those who submit to it. Madness literally causes people to lose their minds, becoming both senseless and unpredictable. Senseless in this sense does not mean mentally handicapped, but strange and erratic. Any person exposed to the wavelength up close starts to hallucinate and become disoriented. In some cases, Madness effects a person's memory, in addition to exactly when he or she recalls the past. The intensity of of this effect depends on the level the person has subdued to Madness. The more common cases involve long-period memory loss that shifts into remembrance when time has passed or if the person has experienced some sort of event in which caused remembrance to spark. In more extreme cases, the person can experience radical shiftings from memory loss and gain. One moment, the person can seem to remember everything while the next moment, absolutely nothing. This process can occur rapidly and repeatedly. Repeatedly doing this throughout the whole battle. Throughout the world, there seems to be apparent intensities of madness that is determined by the individual. Simple Evil Humans seem to give off small amounts of madness that apparently has no effect on those around them. Madness also seems to give anyone afflicted by it a large boost in power, as shown by Catalyst and Black Mass during their fight. The power gained from the madness was enough to destroy the Black Mass right arm when used by Catalyst and Black Mass was able to keep up with Catalyst in this state when he was infected with madness as well. They both seem to be able to draw upon the power of madness at will to increase their fighting power. The power of madness is possibly like a double egded sword as it does indeed increase one's power they may loose themself to it much like Madness demonstrated as the madness combined with Gote seemed to make him loose himself to it as his obsession of possessing everything grew radically. But in cases like Catalyst and Black Mass madness can also possibly be channeled as a power amplifier without them going completely insane. Many people within the series perceive madness' effect as having infection like qualities, specifically in the way in which it spreads throughout groups and progresses within individuals. These beliefs appeared to be supported through the introduction of The Clown, a being representing madness incarnate and having the same wavelength as Asura , which describes itself as a "contagion of madness". A common trait among those who harbor madness is that they each reveal some sort of lunatic-like facial expression be it a disturbing grin or smile to even unusal body shape, the clown is a perfect example of this as it shows a grossly misshapen body. Users Trivia Category:Acefan4242546